


home for the holidays

by blackholenipples



Series: between the sheets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I DONT EVEN WRITE PORN, IT'S TIM'S FAULT, entirely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



The sound of the doorbell echoes through the cozy little house for a second. As far as Sakura knew, they weren’t expecting anyone tonight. She looks up from her book to send a questioning glance over to Naruto. He shakes his head.

She places the book down on the coffee table and sighs. She kicks the blanket off her legs and gets to her feet with a stretch. Her back cracks. She looks down. She’s wearing an old tee shirt and a pair of Naruto’s old boxers. Good enough to open the door. She presses a quick kiss to the side of his head as she walks by, because Naruto’s hair looks golden and inviting by the light of the fire burning merrily in the fireplace.

When she opens the front door, the first thing she notices is the way the wind slices into her home like a dagger of frozen misery. The second is the figure shivering on her doorstep. She throws her arms around him and pulls him through the doorway straight into a giant hug. If the door happens to slam all the cold and wind out of the house as she does it, well, that’s just a bonus.

“Sasuke!” she grins, burying her face into the smooth white skin of his neck turned red by cold.

He grips her waist and laughs delightedly into her hair.

Both of them are lifted up into the air and spun around wildly. One of Sakura’s feet knocks over the coat rack.

“WELCOME HOME!!!” Naruto shouts right into her ear.

She would be mad at him, but having Sasuke visit makes her happy enough to overlook it for now. The group hug is nothing but contentment and peace. They’d been hoping he would be able to make time for them over Christmas, but neither of them had been particularly optimistic.

Sasuke is all firm muscle and silky hair in her arms.

As soon as the thought crosses her mind, she meets Naruto’s eyes over his shoulder. One of the benefits of marrying your childhood best friend is that eventually you get to be so in sync that spoken deliberations about certain things become unnecessary.

Naruto smiles – the fox-smile that means mischief and orgasms and Sakura screaming loudly enough to wake the neighbours – and starts walking towards their room.

Sakura giggles. Sasuke sputters about dignity and putting him down and idiots that deserve to be hit but he’s trapped by their arms and his voice is warm and fond. Besides, he’s good at kicking and vicious with his elbows. If he actually wanted them to let him down, he’d be back on the ground.

Naruto sets them down triumphantly at the foot of the bed and he looks so much like a proud puppy after performing a trick that Sakura erupts into another fit of giggles. Sasuke grins.

It lights up his face and Sakura can almost hear the gears in Naruto’s brain grind to a halt. To be fair, she’s struck dumb by the existence of visually-discernible emotion on Sasuke’s face herself.

“Wow.” Naruto breathes it like a whispered prayer. He meets her eyes.

“Tell us if this isn’t okay.”  

Sakura blinks a couple of times and Sasuke doesn’t say anything. So, from where she’s standing wrapped around him, she shifts. One hand moves over his neck to tangle in inky black hair and she lifts herself onto her tiptoes to press her lips against his in a chaste kiss. His lips are chapped but warm and his hair is silky. It’s also the perfect length to twist her fingers into and tug when his eyes flutter closed and his lips part for her.

Sasuke’s warm and comfortable and he tastes like home when her tongue meets his. He lets out a low moan and Naruto comes around to kiss his way up from the collar of his coat to a spot under his ear that makes him jerk suddenly and go completely limp in their arms. His hands detach from her waist and when they slide under the back of her shirt, he’s no longer wearing his coat. Naruto’s hands are between them and deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Sakura pulls back out of his arms but still within easy reach. She rids herself of her shirt and the sight in front of her makes her swallow, mouth suddenly very dry.

Sasuke’s head is tilted back on to Naruto’s shoulder and he’s breathing hard. He’s all graceful lines and slim muscle against Naruto’s bulkier form and golden tan. Naruto’s mouth is attached to Sasuke’s throat and there’s a line of pink and purple hickeys starting to form against pale skin where he’s biting and kissing a line along the smooth skin. His white shirt is open and falling off of his shoulders. Sakura pulls it the rest of the way off.

His eyes snap to her and she grins.

She takes another half-step back and he makes a bitten-off choked sound.

She pouts. “Sasuke, you barely talk as it is. Don’t hold back on our account.”

“You…” Sasuke takes in her naked chest and swallows. Hard.

Naruto looks up at her and smiles.

“Perfect, isn’t she?” His eyes are bright and hungry as he rests his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder. Naruto takes a dusty pink nipple between his fingers and starts to play. His other arm is across Sasuke’s abdomen, holding him in. Naruto starts to shift, grinding rhythmically, naked crotch against Sasuke’s jean-clad ass.

“Keep your eyes on her. My wife. Think about how soft that skin is. How warm.”

“Watch me Sasuke. You look away and we let you go. Nobody wants that. You should be ours.”

She digs a thumb under the waistband of the boxers that she’s wearing and slowly tugs them down to her knees. They fall to the ground and she steps out delicately. Sakura is well aware of the picture she makes against the pale green walls and dark walnut furniture; all pink hair, long limbs and lean muscle. She runs one hand through her hair to push it out of her eyes. The sight of Naruto swallowing makes her smirk.

She trails her fingers down her neck and around her breast. Her eyes shut momentarily and she sucks a breath in when she brushes a thumb over her nipple, and she bites her lower lip when she looks back at her boys. Naruto’s got his hand on Sasuke’s crotch and the heel of his palm digs into the fabric of his jeans when Sakura runs her hand down her torso. She dips two fingers into damp pink curls and strokes her index finger up the walls of her labia and over her clit to the time of Sasuke’s panting.

She strokes downwards and pushes her fingers lightly into the damp heat of her vagina. She strokes her thumb down and around her clit and heat starts to build in her abdomen under the heat of their combined gaze. She brings her other hand up to cup her breast and presses her index finger into her g-spot and sends herself over the edge almost accidentally, embarrassingly easy and in less than a minute. She goes with it, feels herself clench around her fingers and her legs give out.

Sakura trembles and heat washes through her veins. She blinks herself back to the present and pulls her fingers out. Her boys are still as statues and staring at her.

“Look at her. Look at how lovely she is.”

Sasuke makes a choked sound. His cheeks are flushed.

Sakura tilts her head and stands on unsteady legs.

“You’re being so good.” She croons. “So good for us. You made me feel revered. You look at me like you want to worship me.”

She brings glistening fingers up to Sasuke’ lips and steps forward, eyes meeting his. His pupils are blown wide and black. She presses down, onto his lower lip and his mouth opens easily. His tongue flits out to clean her fingers with precise little licks and no wasted movement. When they’re clean, he sucks them into his mouth and she lets them rest on his tongue for a few seconds.

She pulls her fingers out.

Sasuke whimpers. He whines. From over his shoulder, Naruto pulls her into a quick kiss. It's filthy, his tongue pushes past her lips, licks the roof of her mouth and his hand snakes into her hair to crush their mouths together, crush Sasuke between them. As soon as her head starts to spin, he pulls away.

Naruto turns and skips away, bare butt to them. He pointedly makes his way over to the bedside table and searches through the drawer where they keep all the things she thought they'd be waiting at least a few hours to introduce to Sasuke. She watches him pull a few things out and place them up on the table for later.

Sasuke's jeans are rough against the bare skin of her legs.

She'll have to do something about that. Sakura looks up at him, and he's still dazed and awestruck. She shrugs metaphorically and drops back down to her knees.

“Sakura.”

Sakura looks up at him and through her lashes and leans forward to pop the button of his pants with her teeth. There's a damp spot right in front of her nose. She leans forward even for their and noses the top of his jeans open. She gets the zipper between her teeth and sinks her hips down. He lets out a rough breath when his cock springs out. He isn't wearing underwear and Sakura winces in sympathetic pain.

She sits there, breathing warm air out her mouth and straight onto his cock. Sakura is unsurprised at the revelation that he’s the type to indulge in a little manscaping. He’s leaking, dick curved up into his belly and hard enough it must be almost painful. She keeps her eyes on his as she pulls his pants the rest of the way down. Her hands linger over the smooth curve of his ass and she digs her fingertips into the muscle of his thighs as she slides them down his legs. When his pants are pooled around the skin of his ankles, she pushes lightly on his hip and he stumbles backwards. Into Naruto’s waiting arms.

“Your cock,” Naruto murmurs straight into a shuddering Sasuke’s ear, “it’s so pretty. So pink. Hard just for me.”

“Like a lollipop.” Sakura makes sure to pop the p when she says it. Sasuke’s eyes are riveted to her lips.

Naruto starts walking and pulls Sasuke back with him, back to his front. He sits down on the edge of the bed, Sasuke in his lap.

(Thank God for Sai and his insistence on proper tools for copulation. The bed is a California king, plenty large enough for three people to roll around on comfortably.)

Naruto reaches over and the familiar click of the cap of their lube bottle tells her exactly what his plans are. She pads her way over to the boys. She holds Sasuke's face in her hands and pulls him into a kiss. He kisses her back easily. He gasps and stiffens when Naruto slips a finger into his hole but relaxes quickly under Sakura's ministrations.

“Sakura.” Naruto murmurs and she pulls away. Naruto brings a finger to Sasuke's chin and pulls him into a kiss. Sakura sinks down to her knees and presses her mouth against the smooth skin of his inner thigh. She parts her lips, tastes. His skin is a little bit salty from sweat. She moves to the other side. Presses an open-mouth kiss there. And up. A little bit closer, little bit higher. On the edge of his hip. In the indent of his V-line.

She slips the tip of his dick into her mouth at the same time as Naruto slips a third finger into his ass and Sasuke’s back arches violently. His cock slams forward and she pulls off to level him with a stern glare. He's pulled away from Naruto's mouth and he's gasping desperately.

Sakura brings her hands up to his hips and holds him down on Naruto's fingers. She can see his wrist move, his fingers must be curling up and driving Sasuke crazy. He's whining, mewling and making all sorts of desperate noises that go straight to the pooling warmth building in her belly.

She waits until Naruto's pulled his fingers out and repositioned Sasuke. He pulls him down onto his cock in one smooth, long movement and judging by the high keen Sasuke makes when Naruto sinks all the way in, he hits his prostate on the first attempt. She watches for a minute, because they're beautiful together. All gold and white and black, moving perfectly together and making little gasping noises every time Naruto slams in. When he moves to wrap his hand around Sasuke's dick, she bats her husband's hand away and wraps her lips back around him. And goes straight down.

He makes a noise of surprise when her nose comes to rest on smooth skin, but she's been doing this for years and how to suppress her gag reflex is one of the first things she and Naruto had figured out. Sasuke is heavy on her tongue and pleasantly wide. He tastes muskier than Naruto but less salty. It's not particularly pleasant but not awful and the noises he makes are well worth it. She hollows her cheeks and pulls back up. Swirls her tongue around his tip and through the slit and goes right back down. It takes her a few tries to get her bobbing in time with Naruto's thrusts, but soon enough they have it and Sasuke starts coming apart.

She does consider not swallowing for a second, but what the hell. Sasuke’s a hopeless romantic and was a virgin when he called her last week to complain about the Justice League movie.

She swallows most of his come though a little leaks out the sides of her lips. She wipes it away with the back of her hand and stands up with a smile. Sasuke looks dazed and entirely love-struck when he pulls her wrist and kisses her.

He pulls back this time with a grimace. She looks at Naruto, and yep, there’s still a cock in Sasuke’s ass and it’s still hard.

“Here,” she says gently and wraps her arms around his waist. Naruto pushes him gently forward and he slumps into her arms. Sakura presses a kiss to his forehead and Naruto disposes of the condom she didn’t realise he’d used. When he gets back, they adjust Sasuke so that he’s sitting propped up on the headboard of the bed.

Naruto plasters himself across her back and she grins over her shoulder at him. He digs his dick into her ass, unrepentant and she rolls her eyes at him indulgently.

Pulling him along, she crawls over to Sasuke and straddles him. Leans forward to kiss him with one hand tangled in his hair and the other braced on the headboard. She lifts herself up so she’s on her hands and knees.

Not one to overlook an invitation like that, Naruto presses a warm kiss into the nape of her neck and runs a hand down her side until it comes to rest on her hip. The other slides through her curls and over her labia into her vagina. She’s warm and wet and more than ready for him, but he still curls his fingers in and has her shaking and dripping before he slides home.

Sasuke’s hands come up to play with her breasts while Naruto slams into her. There’s sparks running up her spine and she has to pull her mouth away from Sasuke’s to focus on breathing into his neck. Her skin is hot and there’s four hands leaving trails of fire all over her. Naruto tightens his hold on her hip and speeds up. She sees stars. Sakura bites down to keep herself from screaming and Sasuke groans right into her ear. She tastes blood and lets go to throw her head back. A hand tangles into her hair and pulls. The pain in her scalp and the pleasure everywhere else wind together and she comes apart.

Her orgasm is lightning in her blood and white noise in her ears. She hears gasping and registers Naruto speeding up uncontrollably into his own orgasm as she clenches around him.

She comes back crumpled, sandwiched between her boys. Sasuke’s pressing tiny kisses all over her face and Naruto is whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

It’s soft and good and everything she’s ever wanted.

She pushes Naruto over and flops over to Sasuke’s other side. She grins at the ceiling.

“Sasuke,” she says, propping herself back up on an elbow to look at her boys. “Do you want to stay for dinner?”

From his other side, Naruto snorts.

“Forget dinner. Do you want to stay forever?”


End file.
